1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more sheet feeders configured to feed a sheet from a feed tray to a catch tray.
2. Related Art
Document feeders, such as an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF), include the following two types. One is a stacking ejection type which is configured to sequentially eject and put document sheets onto sheets already stacked on a catch tray, and the other is an inserting ejection type which is configured to sequentially eject and insert document sheets under sheets already stacked on a catch tray (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2006-347684 and No. 2007-238252).